Potter family fights
by CountryGirl96TAKEN
Summary: What will happen when Albus, James, and Lily Potter fight?
1. The Lily, James, and Albus fight

**Lily skipped in singing the only exception by paramore. James saw his sister very happy he went over**

"**why so happy?" he asked she just smiled at him replaying**

"**I have a date"**

"**who?" he asked. Lily looked at him and laughed before saying **

"**Scorpius Malfoy" James smile turned into a frown.**

"**WHAT!" he did not like that Lily could see. James sighed at his sister **

"**Malfoy the one kid that I can not tolerate really!" Lily was on the edge of crying but she didn't **

"**he's not a bad guy James!". James could hear the scaredness in his sisters voice **

"**You are not dating him Lily!"**

"**YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN NOT DATE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!". That was the first time in a very long time that he remembered his sister calling him by his whole name she was very pissed off he could tell.**

"**BLOODY HELL LILY YOU CAN'T DATE A MAFLOY!" Albus heard all the commotion he went to find out what it was about only to see both his brother and sister screaming at each other**

"**WHAT'S GOING ON!" he yelled over them he however did not have the loudest mouth James did but James also had a temper as bad as there dad they all did that was something they all shared but he got his dad's eyes and mom's eye sight. James however got there's dad sight and mom's eyes. Lily got the mom's eye's sight and hair. James and Albus both shared there dad's hair. James was first to speak **

"**Lily's dating a Malfoy" he said Malfoy like it was a disease. Albus saw nothing wrong with Malfoy **

"**So?"**

"**SO!ALBUS THIS IS SCORPIUS MALFOY WERE TALKING ABOUT!"**

"**SO WHAT LET HER YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY NOT MAD LILY'S FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE!". Lily had enough**

"**ALL OF YOU ENOUGH I'VE HAD ENOUGH JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU DO NOT CONTROL MY LIFE OR ME ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER NITHER DO YOU!SO STOP!" she couldn't stop herself she ran off crying into the common room girl dorms. James and Albus watched there sister run off tears streaming down her face they both automaticily leapt into big brother mode Albus was to speak first this time but not in a friendly tone **

"**Now look what you've done you made Lily cry"**

"**I did no such thing your the one that made her cry"**

"**No I-" before Albus could finish Hugo there cousin came over**

"**Um what's going on me and Rosie were talking when Lily ran past us to the dorms crying mumbling stupid older brothers" James sighed and looked at his cousin **

"**She's dating Malfoy and I told her she can't and Albus made her cry saying so what let her you should be happy not mad she's finally found someone" Albus was not going to be accused of making his sister cry**

"**You made her cry by saying she can't date Scorpius" Hugo sighed knowing where this was leading **

"**Obviously you both made her cry" James and Albus glared at him Hugo thought they were gonna kill him but the glares softened and James did something very unexpected**

"**Your right we both did"**

"**Yea..." Albus trailed off James looked at Albus **

"**Should we talk to her"**

"**Yea...I think so"**

"**Okay let's" they both walked that way only to be stopped by another cousin Hugo's sister Rose **

"**James Potter and Albus Potter how dare you too make poor Lily cry"**

**James sighed **

"**we know were gonna go talk to her right now and make things better"**

**Rose glared at the two **

"**You better" she let them pass and they went up and into the dorm to Lily's bed James was first to speak again**

"**Hey Lil um...I'm sorry you can date Malfoy I don't care"**

"**That's not what I need to hear"**

"**I support it"**

"**There it is" Lily gave a small smile and looked at Albus who was looking at the floor only cause tears were falling and he was not gonna be called baby by James again James saw the tears **

"**Al ar-are you all right?" Albus heard the concern **

"**I-I-I'm sorry Lil I didn't mean to make you cry" he had tears streaming down his face as well Lily saw how caring her older brother's were being**

"**I'm fine Al no need to apologize I forgive you both" she smiled at her older brothers James smiled back and did something very un James like he grabbed his sister and brother into a group hug they didn't see the small tear running down his face but he could feel it and Lily felt it when it dropped onto her head she knew it was not rain she smiled at James then Albus a smile that said I'm happy now James smiled at his family as did Albus then Lily remembered something **

"**Hey Al congrats on making seeker and captain" she smiled she saw James eyes light up he would have made both if he tired but he never thought himself to be good at quidditch the family thought different she saw Albus's face turn into a grin **

"**Thanks" he smiled he was proud of himself later that night anyone passing the Gryffindor common room would hear the three Potters laughing despite there fight with each other**


	2. The brother envy fight

**James sat in the great hall it was just after a game Gryffidor verse Slytherin the lions won. Everyone was bragging about how good his brother was how he was more like his dad then anything he knew that was part true but also part not true. Lily was at the other end of the table getting bragged to about how they wish they were Albus's sister James was getting annoyed Hugo saw that he went over**

"**hey Jamesie's"**

"**hey Hugo"**

"**you don't like the attention do you?"**

"**Hugo it's not that it's..." he sighed there was no way he was gonna say he was jealous of the attention Albus was getting so instead he said**

"**I have to go Hugo I'll talk to you later" then he left to the common room sitting there in font of the fire not 5 minutes later did everyone pile in talking about the game then 10 minutes after they went to bed as James stayed up. So did Al. Albus came over to his brother **

"**That was one bloody of a-" he was stopped before he could finish by James **

"**I don't care Albus" he glared at his brother his brother could tell something was wrong he like Lily could with James they were the only three that could tell by looking at the siblings eyes**

"**What's wrong bro?"**

"**WHAT'S WRONG!YOU EXPECT TO SIT HERE WELL EVERYONE SAYS OH JAMES YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE ALBUS YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE BETTER THEN AS TEACHERS LOOK AT ME AND SAY YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER THEN YOU MIGHT NOT FAIL NO ALBUS I WON'T I WILL NOT BE TOLD I SHOULD BE LIKE MY YOUNGER BROTHER IF ANYTHING THEY SHOULD BE TELLING YOU TO BE MORE LIKE ME!" Albus listened he was not gonna lose his temper he smiled and said calmly**

"**So your jealous I understand"**

"**JEALOUS!" James heard enough **

"**I AM NOT JEALOUS YOU BABY!" Albus would not be called a baby again by James**

"**I'M NOT BABY YOUR THE BABY JAMES AND A BULLY WHY DO YOU THINK PEOPLE ARE SCARED OF YOU!" that lost everything James had his wand out and pointed at Albus within seconds**

"**IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK I WILL HEX YOU INTO A NEW MOON!"**

"**NO YOU WON'T" Albus also had his wand out and pointed at James James could see people watching from the stairs but he had no intention to care right at this moment he felt like he was gonna cry**

"**I WILL TOO ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"**

"**NO YOU WON'T JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" James was death glaring his brother as his brother was death glaring back Rose saw her cousins doing this and stepped in only she would have the guts besides Hugo to do that not even Lily would break up a fight between the brothers well not a wand death glare fight anyways**

"**LOOK AT YOURSELFS LISTEN TO YOURSELFS YOUR SUUPOSE TO CARE FOR EACH OTHER LIKE BROTHERS NOT BE AT EACH OTHER THRETNING TO HEX EACH OTHER!" she now was glaring at the two James glance did not softened however Albus's did**

"**If you jealous I understand but understand this I am told to be more like you everyday by everyone just like you I envy how easy things come for you James you get in trouble but get out just as easy you and Hagrid are like dad and Hagrid no one picks on you your James Potter the prank master of the school with your sidekick Hugo" **

**Hugo looked at him like what?**

"**hey I'm not anyone's sidekick" he pouted which a couple of first years found very cute Rose however found it babyish but said nothing she just listened she saw James listening too**

"**Your everything I wish I could be James" James sighed it was time for him to confess like his brother**

"**You shouldn't envy me I'm nothing I get out of trouble easy cause I have Hugo and he seems to get us both out and the Hagrid thing is because I pay attention no one picks on me cause there scared which I hate and I'm prank master with my friend Hugo cause we love to cause trouble well I do" Hugo smiled and laughed **

"**I do too!"**

**Albus sighed at his brother**

"**Why is everyone scared of you James" James remembered his first day with Hugo at hogwarts **

**~Flashback~**

**James walked around the train he had no clue where to sit he saw Rose Teddy and Hugo in one compartment with a few other people he went and sat there**

"**hey guys" he smiled Hugo grinned at him Rose was doing homework and so was Teddy Victorie Louis and Dominque were sitting there just watching out the window James felt...out of place...he sighed when his compartment opened Rose, Teddy, Hugo, Victorie, Louis, and Dominque looked up there eyes wide they qucikly got up and moved out James however stayed he looked at the kids that just entered **

"**Hi I'm James-" he was cut off by the big blonde one **

"**Get out of my way" James did not like his tone he laughed and stayed the kid glared picking James up by the front of his shirt **

"**Did you hear me" James hated this **

"**Put me down" he said in a very un friendly tone the kid could not match James tone but his was just as mean**

"**Or what?"**

"**You don't know me I'm James Potter"**

"**Were not scared of a Potter"**

"**Me you should be now put me down" he was getting mad the kid dropped him however James glared up at the kid then took his wand out **

"**Now go away" he wouldn't use it but they didn't know that and they didn't need to know either he smirked at his cleverness they look frightened **

"**I'm not scared to hex any of you" he wanted to test his wand and knew one hex the same hex that made you have a pig tail he tried it and the big blonde kid grew a pig tail they all ran out then his family came back in surprised later on James found out that that kid was a very mean Slitherin kid everyone was scared of and no one had guts to stand up to him James was first**

**~End of flashback~**

"**I'll tell you later Al" not only was his first day why he also had a rep with pranks and people knew James was not a kid to mess with since his last prank he had one month left till hogwarts was over he was in second year Al's first he pulled of the biggest prank he went into the teachers room place and set firecracker rabbit's everywhere he always did a end of the year prank with firecracker rabbit's it was his and Hugo's favorite Al was eyeing him as was Rose Hugo was smiling James looked at one kid who was a first year it seem he smiled at her she just hid blushing behind another kid who James knew was a third year same as Lily he looked at Al who was smiling now then he spoke **

"**If you want you an Lil will not be teased by anyone I will make sure everyone know's"**

**Rose smiled and laughed saying**

"**By pulling another prank with Hugo, Fred, and Louis is my guess"**

**James laughed and just nodded Hugo smirked Fred grinned and Louis just smiled and nodded Albus looked at his brother **

"**No James just tell them not too"**

**James had a different idea but he just shook his head at Al then Rose looked at the two and smiled saying **

"**Now you two hug and make up" James went over to Al who hugged his brother as they smiled. Later that day if you happen to walk by the Gryffindor room depeneding on the time you may hear the Potter brother's talking and laughing or you may here James planning with Hugo and Louis and Fred there prank to tell people not to mess with the family of Potters. If later on that week someone just may happen to tell you the same thing and if you don't listen you may find a firecracker bunny with a note from the master of pranks saying remember or regret.**


	3. Lily and James cat dog fight

**DISCLAIMER: Jk owns all**

**Note: This one may be bad let me know what you think**

**Lily was sitting near a tree crying when her ever so caring older brother James came over**

"**What happened?"**

"**You were right Scorpius is a jerk"**

"**Yea..."**

"**He dumped me for some other girl he says I'm too little" James raised an eyebrow **

"**Rose...he's dating Rose...how am I too little" James shrugged he was gonna talk to his cousin later and Malfoy**

"**Are you gonna be okay"**

**Lily sighed and said well she cried**

"**No I'm not you and everyone think's I'm little I'm not I'M A BIG GIRL!"**

"**I never said your not I just...um..."**

"**SEE!" she cried and buried her face in her legs**

"**Lil I'm sorry it's just your little to me and Al"**

"**BUT I'M A BIG GIRL" she screamed at her brother who just rolled his eyes**

"**I KNOW!" he yelled back he was not gonna have this fight with her**

"**NO YOU DON'T YOU GIT!" James sighed and stood**

"**DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!" James started to when his sister burst in tears **

"**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ROSE WAS MY BESTFRIEND AND SCORPIUS PICKED HER OVER ME!" she cried James knew about heartbreaks him and Albus both did James sighed **

"**Lil-" he was cut off**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING JAMES SIRIUS POTTER YOU SAY YOU CARE BUT YOU WOULD NOT TREAT ME LIKE A BABY YOU AN ALBUS IF YOU REALLY CARED!" she has tears running down her face she ran to the great hall James ran a hand threw his hair he felt bad but the thing was to him she was still his little baby sister he remembered the first day she came she was picked on and he stopped it**

**~Flashback~**

**Lily sat terrified of the big dude in front of her as he and his friends were pushing around her friend who she just met Heather literally pushing then once they were done with her they grabbed Lily Lily scream as one of them laughed and said**

"**You look like a Weasley" she didn't have the guts to say she was a Potter and she was also still terrified of the big dudes she gulped as they dropped her and started to push her around next thing she saw was a flash of light then a wand with someone's back turned pointing at the boys who now had the look she had a few moments ago but the kid seemed...familiar...she had no clue how but he did that's when she heard his voice**

"**Touch her again and you will regret it a thousand times over and over again got it!" the blonde one said scared like**

"**We-were sorry-" he was cut off by another blonde one **

"**What does she mean to you?" the kid she swore she knew laughed **

"**She's my sister Lily" now she knew who it was she yelled with the strength she had left "JAMES!" she saw James smile and nod then say with a hiss to the kids**

"**Touch any of my family or friends or family's friends again and you will regret it you know why"**

**They nodded and then saw Albus not far from James he had seen the whole thing they weren't as scared of Albus but still they were he was second to stick up to some big guy but that big guy happened to be who he always stuck up to his brother James James nodded at Albus who nodded back then they looked at the guys with death glares and they guys jumped up and ran and Lily looked at her brothers thinking _My brother's my heros _with a goofy smile**

**~End flashback~ **

**Lily sat in the great hall crying her eyes out she knew James and Albus cared but they always treated her like a baby something she was not she sighed then saw James walk in she sniffed and watched him walk over and sit next to her **

"**Fine you win I hate seeing you cry Lil I will talk to Rose and Malfoy for you and me and Al will start to treat you like your older only by a little though because Lil to me your still my Lil sister Lil" Lily giggled James smiled at her **

"**So are we okay now?" Lily smiled and nodded**

**~Next day morning~**

**Lily stormed into the great hall **

"**JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" James looked up eyebrow raised his cousins and brother staring at him **

"**Um what's sup?" **

"**WHAT'S SUP!WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ROSE AND SCORPIUS!" James remembered his talk **

"**I told Rose that she needed to stick by you not Malfoy and Malfoy wouldn't listen"**

"**SO WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**

"**I told him that if he broke your heart again I'd hex him to mars"**

"**YOU GIT!" she yelled tears in her eyes**

"**IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE TOOK IT WRONG!"**

"**YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT!"**

"**WHY!HE BROKE YOUR HEART!"**

"**JAMES I HATE YOU YOUR A GIT!" she scream and ran out crying James watched as she ran to the tree from yesterday and cried he looked to Malfoy's table everyone was looking at him he went to Malfoy who was staring after Lily **

"**She's my sister Malfoy I care-" he was stop by Malfoy**

"**I know and I'm sorry it's just I thought I like her but I don't I like Rose but maybe possible probably we can still be friends"**

"**Okay" James went to find Lily tell her the good news he saw her and went over **

"**I messed up I'm sorry but I made things better Scorpius say's he'll be your friend"**

"**I'm sorry I yelled it's just...I miss home I guess when we weren't all in the same school this has been one bad week" James sighed **

"**Yea...I know" he sat next to his sister and smiled then hugged he unexpectedly and she hugged back **

**If you passed by the Gryffindor common room later that day towards the night you would hear the two laughing and James telling her stories of them at home of what he thought dad and mum did when they were gone. Most made up. Some true. And some Lily made up she was glad and happy to have caring brothers.**


	4. Albus comes Crazy?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ameilie my friend HollyJankowski596 does thank you too her :D**

**Albus sat in the common room working on a essay his brother and sister walked in being very loud. James was arguing with Rose his cousin about wither or not Hugo was going to give his new girlfriend the necklace he got her. Lily was telling Rose how no one would date her yet everyone wanted to be friends with her. Albus finally lost his temper.**

"**WILL EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET!" he yelled everyone turned to him he blushed and sighed turning back to his work. James came over with Lily as everyone else started to leave James looked at his brother and asked**

"**are you okay?"**

"**no James I'm not your all being loud I'm behind on my work and I'm not doing the best with my friends right now" he had tears in his eyes Lily saw and knew that he meant it.**

"**Why?" Lily asked Albus just looked at her**

"**never mind it doesn't matter" he said and got up to lay down on the couch. James and Lily saw there brother was really not showing his best but they went to sleep as did he.**

**~Next Morning~**

**James and Lily went into the great hall and saw there brother talking to his girlfriend Ameile Bethany beside him. James and Lily went over and both said**

"**hey" and then sat down as did Albus, Bethany, and Ameile. They all started to talk when Albus 'had to go' everyone wondered where to James and Lily knew he was lying but didn't say anything. James and Lily followed there brother to find him crying under a tree mumbling to him self they went over James spoke first**

"**hey"**

"**hi"**

"**whats going on"**

"**I'm crazy" he sighed James nodded as did Lily. They now knew that that was what was going on. James spoke again**

"**we can help"**

"**NO YOU CAN'T JAMES POTTER!" Lily glared at Albus**

"**YES WE CAN ALBUS POTTER!" she sighed and yelled Albus sighed **

"**I will see you guys later" he left and they just stood there and then left as well.**

**(Sorry it's a little short however I did not have much time and super tired once again running on Mountain Dew)**


	5. Two boys, One girl, BIG DISASTER

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYBODY in this story. None of next generation kids are mine although I wish they were. However the OC Megan O'Conner is MINE. Also Ameilia is owned by my friend Holly.**

* * *

><p><strong>James was running around outside looking for Albus his brother. He was in his third year and his brother was in his second. They had met the first years but neither of them realized that in just moments they would and could fall for a first year. Her name was Megan O'Conner and she loved Hogwarts to death, she grew up in a house of boys. She loved them also. What she loved most though was being her crazy self around others. Shy at first but loud once you knew her.<strong>

**Megan was in the library studying when she first ran into Albus Severus Potter, second year Gryffindor. He had been looking for a book but what had caught his eye was the book Megan was reading. It was a second year Potion book and when he asked her about it she simply replied with **

"**I like to read to get smarter" and it made him laugh. Which made him get into conversation with her and began to fall for her. He didn't know that earlier that day she had also ran into a famous James Sirius Potter.**

**Megan had met James on the field. She had wanted to fly a broom but didn't like heights and didn't know how. When her and James struck up conversation and she told this to him he promised to teach her to love flying. And that's when he began to fall for her. **

**Now Albus was looking for James, and James for Albus. It wouldn't end well. What they didn't realize was that Lily had already befriended Megan. And Megan was near her by the lake. The lake was where war was about to begin.**

**James finally saw Albus under a tree not far from Megan and Lily by the lake. He went over and yelled as loud as he could not caring because of how angry he was **

"**HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND YOUR WENT AND DID THIS?! THAT IS NOT RIGHT! THAT IS NOT FAIR! SHE IS MINE NOT YOURS! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!"**

**Albus looked up with a raised eyebrow when he figured out what James was angry about and he laughed speaking calmly**

"**Why do you care? She's just a game isn't she? Just like every girl you date. You're with Bethany right now so it really doesn't matter. I mean she isn't anyone's really now is she?"**

**James was furious **

"**I claimed her first! I met her first!" Albus shrugged at his brother staying calm **

"**Doesn't matter once again"**

**James smirked knowing how he could tick his brother **

"**Okay so I'll take Ameilia then."**

"**YOU will do NO such thing unless you plan to be hexed into next week," he hissed in a deadly tone at his older brother who had a smug look on his face**

"**How will you stop me? You will be more contained with Megan…" **

"**James…" he warned**

"**Albie your forget at how fast I really am don't you…"**

**Albus was already standing now facing his brother with there sister watching glaring at them and the rest of their family staring waiting for the blowup that would soon come to the surface. Albus and James were not people to mess with and everyone knew this. They also knew that James and Albus seemed to mess with each other on a daily basis and almost practically kill each other. **

"**James I am warning you to not be stupid about this…"**

"**And I am warning you step off little brother"**

"**I won't step off what's not yours"**

"**Then neither will I."**

"**SHE IS MINE!" he shouted finally at breaking point "YOU STUPID GIT! ALL YOU EVER DO IS PLAY GIRLS! ONE DAY I HOPE ONE WILL BREAK YOUR HEART LIKE YOU BREAK THERE'S! YOU CANNOT WIN THIS FIGHT JAMES! AMEILIA IS MINE! NOT YOURS! YOU CAN NOT TOUCH!"**

"**LOOK BABY! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"**

"**I. AM. NOT. A. BABY!" he said through gritted teeth.**

"**THEN STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" **

**Albus who now had tears in his eyes began to cry. And next thing Albus, and James knew both brothers had their wands out and pointing at each other. Megan who hated conflict decided to do something everyone else that wasn't family was scared to do and step in. "James, Albus I am neither of yours. I am who I chose to be. Honestly I'm not here for a boyfriend I'm here to learn so both of you can lay off." She said as James and Albus shocked finally realized what she said and lowered their wands. Albus sighed "I'm sorry James I lost my temper because I like Megan yes, but I love Ameilia. A lot and will not lose her to anyone." James nodded "I'm sorry I lost mine also, I like Megan a lot and Bethany and I keep fighting and I want to try with Megan at some point…" they nodded and looked to see Megan and Lily gone.**

**Depending on when you saw the brothers later that day would depend on whether you saw one talking to Megan, or if you saw one talking to Ameilia, or even if you saw them together talking about girls to each other.**


End file.
